One Year
by SetoAngel01
Summary: It'd been over a year since April and Raphael started dating, but her patience was quickly wearing thin. After winning countless battles and trampling so many foes - was finally losing her v-card to her red-banded terrapin boyfriend too much to ask? Shameless 2k12 Raphril.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Rated: M**

Pairing: Raphael x April O' Neil (2k12)

 _Summary: It_ _'d been over a year since April and Raphael started dating, but her patience was quickly wearing thin. After winning countless battles and trampling so many foes - was finally losing her v-card to her red-banded terrapin boyfriend too much to ask?_

One Year.

One whole year... well, to be precise, one year, three months, and twenty-seven days. It had been that long since they'd officially been a "couple" Even though no "coupling" had really been done - at all.

Yeah, she was frustrated, more sexually frustrated than flat out angry frustrated, but frustrated nontheless. What was it gonna take? Seriously, **what?** For over a year now April outwardly was fine with it.

"Let's take it slow." he kept saying.

Be aware, this was coming from the one and only Raphael.

"Okay." she stupidly agreed, while silently cursing her hormones, which were in overdrive since she first kissed the angry pout of his mouth and felt those huge hands on her tiny waist on that one hot evening over in Northampton.

April thought he'd last a week, a month at most before they finally did the deed.

That was over a year ago.

First off, let's get one thing straight - April was not one of those girls who wanted to lose her V-Card before she was fifteen like most of those plastic looking girls in her high school. April was full on to wait until she found a really nice boy, dated him for quite awhile and _maybe_ lose her virginity a little after her eighteen birthday but life doesn't always go as planned.

Meeting the turtles near her seventeenth birthday was not planned. Falling for the brother of the first one of them who grew an overwhelming crush on her wasn't planned either. Throwing a certain masked vigilante, who didn't even bother hiding his obvious fixation on her, into the whole mix and making him the best friend of that same turtle she'd fallen for made the whole thing into a fucking hurricane of confusion, guilt, and overwhelming frustration. And this was before she even knew Raphael ever felt anything but friendship toward her.

April nearly convinced herself she had no chance with Raphael and she should just let nature take it's course, but of course like most things in her life, it was never that simple.

It started with small glances, accidental brushes of a hand, catching him staring before he stuck his face into a magazine or completely threw his head in a different direction with a little more than a huff. It was this time she knew she was in real trouble and wasn't going to give nature a chance to change what she knew was taking place between her and the strongest turtle.

All hell broke loose when the Kraang invasion took place, April had just turned eighteen and now hiding out with her four mutant friends and Casey at her old family farm. Leo didn't wake up for weeks and her heart continued to fracture and crack as the days went on. She was dreading the day the splintering of her heart would finally drive her to completely shatter.

It didn't help matters that the strongest in their group - the seemingly invincible Raphael - looked weaker than ever. His eyes were slowly losing the fire they had carried since the first moment she met him. His movements seemed at once to be both listless and exhausted - she knew if Leo lost this battle, Raphael wouldn't be too far behind.

That small tidbit of information was enough to sober her up from her own girly issues going on between the triangle of her, Donatello, and Casey, which had become more of a dick-wagging contest as of late. Opting not to think about it nor wanting to be stuck in between the two anymore, she ignored both of them, spending much time as possible working instead on keeping them all fed, clean, and spirits up as much as you can for a bunch of teenagers stuck in the wilderness.

It didn't get easier even after Leo woke up, she learned that nothing was easy even if Raphael got some of his pep back. It didn't change the fact that Splinter was possibly dead, her father was nothing but a slimy piece of Kraang goo along with the rest of the citizens of New York, and they were just six teenagers hoping to save the world from an alien race. Making her undeniably superficial desire for Raphael the metaphoric cherry on top of her purgatory hell sundae just made the teenage girl curse it all. It wasn't until a few days later, when once again, Casey and Donnie went off the deep end and started fighting, with her in the room nevertheless, was when it all became too much and she finally crumpled under all the pressure.

April allowed herself to cry atop their little chicken coop. Yes, it was selfish and stupid but she fucking deserved it after all this unbelievable hell seemed to be constantly sprouting out around her. It took some time for the tears to finally stop. When she looked around, she realized the soft clucking had stopped and the moon was high in the sky. She opted to spend the rest of the night alone out here hoping for some reprieve from the group. With the release of tears, it came as a surprise when none other than the main source of her own personal distress climbed atop the rickety chicken coop to find her.

Upon seeing Raphael perched awkwardly atop the tin roof, she couldn't stop the overwhelming feelings she'd been bottling up to rise to the surface again. Tears were again dripping down her face and seeing his nervousness over the whole thing couldn't help but make her smile in spite of it all.

God, why did he have to be so handsome?

As her eyes rove over him as he approached to sit next to her, it was them that she realized she really did have nothing left to lose at this point. If she was going to at least tackle the one thing she could hope to control, this was possibly her only chance to do so - and she took it.

In the midst of her tears and his awkward comforting, she kissed him. It was completely uncoordinated and sloppy, not to mention salty with the amount of tears she shed, but feeling his smooth cool lips finally pressing against hers made the rest of the world fall away and to only focus on this one perfect moment.

What made her body tremble with excitement was when she felt him return it - his large hands timidly pressing against the middle of her back before settling on her hips. She couldn't help but smile against his mouth and lean her head slightly to the left in order to deepen it. When it just made it awkward, she tried to correct it, but her foot slipped on the slick metal instead. She jumped slightly feeling the force of gravity pulling her down, but his hands remained like stones, keeping her safely in place. Her eyes now opened to post - "I freaking just kissed Raphael" panic as they frantically searched his out.

She didn't have time to think before she felt his lips against hers once more. Her heart soaring, she wrapped her arms around his neck and didn't look back.

They kissed for a couple stolen moments - not making out really - just lips pressing and caressing against each others for a little bit. It was once he pulled away, just the look he gave her was enough to know that for now at least - they had to hide it. Which didn't start out very well considering Mikey just _had_ to be visiting the chickens in the middle of the night and caught them jumping down from the roof, both holding hands and lips slightly swollen from their exploration... Now, _that_ was easily put in top 3 awkward conversations either of them ever had.

Raph's fists being the only thing stopping Mikey from screeching the news to the world - April knew it was only a matter of time before it all imploded and all hell broke loose.

That moment would come less than two weeks later.

Raphael and herself were swimming at one of the many hidden lakes dotting the landscape. The feel of the cool water against their skin was quite successful in calming their nerves as much as it was for getting a much needed reprieve from the ever-watching eyes of Michelangelo, who seemed to never give them a second alone. The orange banded turtle had been surprisingly cool with the whole thing, except when he caught them kissing on the couch late one night - that he thought was absolutely mortifying and disgusting - but he handled it fairly well. Raph's threat still hung over the youngest turtle's head but they both knew that could only keep Mikey quiet for so long.

For today, they both didn't want to think about it - just to relax and spend some time together away from prying baby blue eyes and the suffocation of Casey and Donnie. They soon found themselves basking in the sun, the warm rays drying off the rest of the water. It wasn't long before their lips found one another and soon Raph was on his back, April leaning over atop his plastron and they started kissing as if they didn't want to come up for air.

It would have ended up to be a fine afternoon until the ungodly screech of terror drew them apart before their eyes focused on the source, which was coming from none other than Casey Jones and Donatello. Casey looked downright _pissed_ and Donnie looked like nothing more than a kicked puppy.

"W-What in da actual hell is - is is... going on!? Leo s-said to gather everyone for training, and to find you guys doing... doing... Just - _what the hell_!?" Casey screeched, his words running atop one another as April hurriedly grabbed for her towel, not really wanting to be seen with just her thin bathing suit in a very compromising situation even though it was a little late for that.

Now thoroughly wrapped up, April realized she had no words. Her tongue felt like lead and her heart was wedged heavily somewhere in the vicinity of her lower intestines. She instantly felt the cold rush of reality and the sickening feeling of utter guilt and dread flood through her body.

"What does it look like?" Raphael replied much to April's shock. Her eyes instantly looked to her left, where he stood with his arms loosely crossed, maskless and seemingly as calm as ever. She stood, her knees knocking slightly under Donatello's sad gaze and Casey's burning rage.

" **What?!"** Casey growled, oblivious at Raph's calm demeanor.

Raph sighed before continuing, "Obviously, me and April were kissing. What's the big deal?"

April's heart moved to her throat, a look of terror overtaking her face at Raph's explanation. Why couldn't he just say he was giving her mouth to mouth or vice-versa!? That was believable - _right_?!

"What's the big deal!? _What's the big deal!?_ __You and April - just - just..." Casey stammered, his voice losing the fire it just held.

"We're together. People who decide to be together do like to kiss once in awhile, Casey." Raph replied simply as if he just mentioning about the weather.

"But - when - how - just... Tell me what the _fuck_ is going on!" Casey finally screamed, his fists trembling by his side, wanting nothing more than to punch the turtle across from him in his stoic face.

"It's true." April said, finally finding her voice even though it came out as nothing more a raspy whisper. Clearing her throat, she grabbed Raph's hand, her voice growing stronger as she continued, "We're _together_ , okay? I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner but if you guys payed attention once in awhile instead of just fighting over me like some damn _prize,_ maybe you would've noticed sooner. And what the hell does it matter?! There are certainly more important things than whom _we_ decide to be with right now, don't you agree? ...Donnie?" she finished her eyes locking with Donatello. Her hand was trembling as she kept her eyes on the soft brown which seemed to harden as the seconds ticked by. She swallowed the seed of doubt that built in her throat when she felt Raph's hand squeeze hers tightly.

The turtle in purple said nothing before walking away back toward the cabin.

The month following was nothing short of actual hell on earth. Casey was grouchy for a full week but eventually with prodding by Raph, April, and Mikey - he had come as close as one could to accepting it as was possible. But Donnie was another story - Donnie and Raph were never in the same room. April was forced to play mediator but Donnie would come to avoid her like a plague. This was the time she was beginning to second-guess everything. She began to wonder if her feelings toward the strongest turtle were nothing but purely physical attraction.

Those doubts faded quick.

Spending more time with him, she realized and come to accept that this was far more. Whether it was his sense of humor, his surprising gentleness, his fierce protectiveness of his family, the soft cock of his head and that delightful smirk when he was being a smart ass, the way he crossed his arms making his biceps bulge in the most glorious way, the way he bit his pouty lower lip when he was concentrating, and the way his voice made her spine tingle pleasantly. It was all these things wrapped into one topped with a bow when she realized just how compatible they were.

Their had witty sarcastic banter back and forth and since they both had such short fuses, their temperament was almost identical - which she was the first to admit was a scary thing when they both exploded at once. It was all of this that made her realize she'd made the right choice and if Donatello didn't want to accept that, she wasn't going to let it bother her anymore even with his vast amount of gut-wrenching guilt and kicked puppy face syndrome. Love wasn't a one way street - it took two people and as much as she cared for and loved Donatello as a friend, she knew that it wouldn't be fair to him to pretend she felt the same toward him. Sure, she entertained the idea for awhile because he was so determined to be with her she began to think she didn't have a choice.

That changed drastically with Raphael. Instead of feeling suffocated by his constant attention and presence, she'd learned what it meant to co-exist. To be an equal and not be placed on this metaphoric pedestal. Raphael would rile her up, argue with her, not go easy on her in their ninja training. She felt like an equal and a partner rather than just an object and it was then she knew she made the right choice. She didn't want to hurt Donatello or Casey in this decision, but Raphael made her happy. And if Donnie or Casey didn't like it - she really didn't care because this was her life and her choice and nothing they said would never change her mind.

What about Leonardo? Other than Leo's eyes nearly popping out of his cranial cavity a few short hours after Casey and Donnie found out, it was pretty uneventful. At first, Leo was pretty adamant against it simply because of the shadow of turmoil it brought in it's wake. All took was for Raph to bring up Karai, and all the turmoil _that fiasco_ caused - Leo shut up pretty quick and he ended up congratulating them instead.

It took quite some time, but Donnie eventually came around. April knew Raph talked to him because the turtle in red was sporting a black eye and bloodied nose (snout?) at breakfast one morning and she knew Raph let him have that one. Probably didn't even put up a fight either. After that incident, it seemed as if everything was slowly turning to normal.

For the first time in what seemed like forever - things started to come together. Still awkward at times, April and Raph kept it pretty much well hidden. There was still the occasional slip where they'd get caught kissing or holding hands, but PDA's were nearly non-existent. Doesn't mean it didn't happen in private - they shared kisses and occasionally, soft petting, but nothing else. Even tongue was rare. But this didn't matter though. As time went on and they all prepared to take back New York, things like romantic relationships were supposed to fall to the back burner. There were way more important things than her non-existent sexual relationship with her boyfriend. April figured once things began going back to normal, maybe things would change.

They didn't.

At first, it was understandable - After the Kraang retreated, there was a lot of cleanup to be done. The lair had to be repaired as well as all of New York being rebuilt. On top of it all, Splinter was back to training, which tired them all out. It didn't help matters that the rest of his brothers were always around them. Finally, her father, now in his normal form, was back and spending a lot of time with her. So for nearly half a year, it was rare to see one another outside of a group. But soon, life returned to normal, and yet, it seemed as if their relationship had been stuck in the first week they decided to be official.

This was when April's frustration began. She had a boyfriend. A very good looking muscular boyfriend with Lord-knows a bunch of unused testosterone just waiting to be released. It wasn't as if they didn't have the time or means - they did. The Kraang had dispersed for now and Shredder was annoying as ever but nothing they couldn't handle. They had the lair back and April stayed with her father, who was out of town on business most of time, by all means, it **should** have happened by now. April figured Raph must be saving it for a special occasion, so as their one year anniversary passed without nothing more than a quick peck and a box of chocolate that Raph had Casey buy, before he left on nightly patrol - April was starting to grow suspicious.

Almost four months later, it wasn't getting much better.

Currently, they were sitting at her apartment, watching a new release movie she'd grabbed from redbox earlier in the day. Dinner was just some greasy Italian food from down the street, but April was pining for anything that would get Raph to come over these days.

She looked over at Raph, who was leaning heavily in her sofa, his arms draped over the back of the couch as his eyes stayed glued to the glowing box. She inwardly huffed. She'd put on a little make-up coupled with all she had on, which was nothing more than a paper thin tank top and short black shorts and he had barely looked at her! She wasn't trying to be necessarily alluring to get his attention, she admitted she wanted to just give him a nudge. Maybe he just needed a little push in the right direction and he'd finally cave in to what she **knew** he wanted. Why was he waiting anyway? Yeah, he was a virgin, but so was she and he knew that. She thought maybe he'd have doubts about performing good for her but she never had it before so that didn't make any sense.

The closest they'd come had been just last week. They'd been at her apartment and were watching lame YouTube videos on her bed as they shared some junk food. She was excited about this proposal of having him on her bed, which Raphael normally wouldn't get close to, but this time she'd had an excuse - this particular night was when the couch was being replaced. Truth be told, Raph was the reason for it - he tended to have a bad habit of plopping down. It didn't help that his weight far exceeded normal human occupants considering the added bulk of his muscles and bony armor. He'd been awfully sorry and had adorably offered to pay for it after the wood had splintered and the springs gave out, but her father just laughed it off knowing everything Raph and his family had done to save so everyone, what's a couple hundred for a couch in the grand scheme of things?

The set-up was perfect. They were both on their stomachs watching her large desktop screen as she used her wireless mouse to keep the videos coming without having to get up. It was past midnight and hearing his throaty deep laugh and just all of the feeling it gave her - she couldn't help but kiss him. They were soon facing each other on their sides and kissing heavily. Their tongues pressing and caressing while wandering hands soon followed. April's hands was gently rubbing circles along his hip and thigh as her other was wrapped around his neck. She had to contain her villain laugh at the fact her plan had been going to well. She didn't stop the smile though when Raph moved his hands from their usual placement on her back to instead gently grasped her hip and began working his way up. April couldn't stop the moan that left her throat when his hand brushed along the underside of her breast as her hand bravely brushed along the lower scutes of his plastron.

A second later, Raph was gone. She opened her eyes as soon as his lips and warmth were replaces with nothing but cold air and that's when she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, his shell to her.

"Something wrong?" she asked softly, silently cursing that her plan was in trouble, when she wanted nothing more than to pull him back down and continue where they left of.

Raph sighed softly before looking over his shoulder at her. His eyes scanned her face for a moment before he left her room without saying a word. She heard the kitchen window open then close followed by nothing but eerie silence. Instead of calling him like she told herself she should, she'd instead been overcome by a horrible feeling of dread and against her better judgment, fell into a troubled sleep.

That's why it came as a sheer shock that when she'd woken up the next morning and found him standing at her stove making eggs and bacon as if nothing happened.

"Sorry." he said before any words had the chance to leave her throat.

April waited for a moment seeing if he would explain anything else excusing his unusual behavior from last night, but nothing came. After turning off the burners, he'd turned to her with two plates of food and a soft smile uplifting the corners of his mouth. She couldn't help but return it and just let his actions from the previous night go forgiven knowing maybe it would go better next time.

They hadn't so much as held hands since.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Rated: M**

Pairing: Raphael x April O' Neil (2k12)

 _Summary: It_ _'d been over a year since April and Raphael started dating, but her patience was quickly wearing thin. After winning countless battles and trampling so many foes - was finally losing her v-card to her red-banded terrapin boyfriend too much to ask?_

* * *

Wow. Was not even expecting to get anywhere close to as many reviews, favs, and follows as the first chapter got. Crazy. Thanks so much for your kind words, y'all. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :-)

Oh, and by the way, this will be the last chapter to be rated T - after this chapter, it will be rated M.

* * *

Now as they sat at her couch, April was more frustrated than ever. She wasn't sure when her whole attitude changed. Being a fiery redhead who lived up to her proud Irish heritage, she found herself skirting around the heart of this problem in order to protect Raph's feelings. But she was sick of this. As much as Raphael acted like he didn't feel the need to tear her clothes off and take her right there, she knew he was thinking it by his eyes.

Yes, those pretty green eyes of his told all.

The barrier over them wasn't put up around her and she knew he was just as horny as she was. Which was a lot. So why he wasn't making a damn move about it or even at least going along with her many advances she'd made this past year? Whatever the reason, she was adamant to get to the bottom of it once and for all.

April's frustration was well founded - here she was, over nineteen, survived hell with aliens, mutants, and ninjas when all she wanted was to be a normal teenage girl. A normal teenage girl who just wanted to have sex with her attractive muscular mutant turtle boyfriend for over a year, and the most they did was some kissing with tongue and light petting.

It wasn't fucking fair.

Raph was always physical. Either punching, kicking, and throwing hysterical fits that would rival an overly dramatic teenage girl who got stood up the night of the prom. That's just who he was and seeing him skirting around her and barely taking it any farther than first base, combined with the fact that she just freaking wanted to get laid already, was getting on her last damn nerve.

Tonight she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Looking back over at Raph who hadn't moved since her eyes last roved over his body, she put her plan into action. She yawned theatrically, her arms over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra, which was obvious by her nipples poking through the thin cotton tank top. Almost instantly, she felt his eyes on her. She didn't waste time in adjusting from her position on the couch in order to push her body against his side. He didn't flinch at the contact since she'd done it plenty of times. In fact, his arm immediately wrapped around her shoulder where he laid it loosely. She felt the tips of his large fingers softly brushing along her arm and for a moment, just enjoyed the closeness.

In that sobering moment of experiencing his gentleness and the brush of his fingers skirting over her arm, made her realize that maybe she was going about this all wrong.

Maybe titillating him wasn't the best way to do this after all. She took a deep breath and just leaned her head in the dip between his shoulder and throat. Her eyes rose to the television in front of them and she realized she'd been so obsessed with trying to get his attention, she'd missed half the movie and had no discernible idea as to what the hell who any of the characters were or what was going on. April had no time to figure out the plot, and instead had to force herself not to audibly gasp when she felt him reach for her hand to hold it warmly in his. Looking at their conjoined hands for a moment - appreciating the size difference as well as her fair complexion in contrast to his emerald green.

April smiled warmly at his sweet gesture before lifting her head off of his chest to look at him. Catching the sharp curves of his face accentuated with his glowing green eyes and warm smile lighting it all up made her cheeks flush instantly. The comfort she felt with him rose to the surface and she knew now was as good a time as any, so she opened her mouth to speak, but instead, she suddenly found his wide lips pressed over hers and every question she was going to ask fell to the wayside.

Soon, mouth's widened, tongues flicked and caressed, and April all but forgot who she was. **Never** had Raph initiated a kiss and feeling him to be the first to deepen it just made her realize that maybe tonight was finally going to be it. She couldn't help but smile against his mouth when he felt him tenderly pull out the elastic from her hair and it tumbled messily around her shoulders. Without waiting, he ran his hands through her silky red tresses and his hands that cradled her face, gently tilted her head in order to deepen the kiss even further.

April was on cloud nine as he continued his exploration of her mouth, his wide tongue sensually roaming around the hot cavern and playfully brushing against hers. Lost in her own world, she didn't even realize as the kisses that were so hot and passionate before started ebbing away before completely stopping. April's chest was heaving and she opened to eyes to realize she was lying on her back with Raphael perched over her, his elbows keeping the majority of his weight off of her.

April instantly noticed the hesitance in his eyes and slant of his mouth. She saw that he wanted to bolt, but she was not dealing with that shit - not when they were this close to final consummation. Her arms immediately circled his neck and pulled him to lay heavily on top of her.

"Oof -Hey! ...Um... What are you doing?" Raph said, his eyes quickly scanning her face as he tried to keep his weight from crushing her while simultaneously attempting to gently pry his body out of her grasp.

April ignored his mutter of protest and futile attempts of escape to finally speak. "What the hell, Raph?"

"Huh?" he muttered, his wide eyes meetings hers and his mouth falling ajar.

"...Why won't you have sex with me?" she continued after a moment, trying to keep the blush from completely taking over her face and letting him know just how awkward she felt asking him this question even after more than a year together.

"Huh?" he asked again, looking no more comfortable than she.

"You heard me." she answered as she tried to reign in her nerves.

Raphael didn't respond. April couldn't ignore how wonderful his warm breath felt against her chest from where his head was barely lifted from. It just made her more adamant to figure out what the fuck was wrong with her boyfriend.

April didn't hide the disappointment in her sigh. "Just - tell me. Tell me that why is it after more than a year together and all the times we had the chance to - why is it that you won't have sex with me? What is it? ...Is it me?" she asked, laying all her cards down on the table.

"Aw, dammit, April. Of course not! It's not you at all!" Raphael said quickly, trying to scurry out of her arms but she just threw her legs over his shell as much as she could knowing he wouldn't move further in fear of hurting her with the jagged cracks on his carapace against her soft bare legs.

"Then what the hell is it?" April continued, surprised her voice came out as calm as it did, as tears started to burn the back of her eyes.

Raph didn't answer and opted to look away from her confused gaze.

April stared at his profile and saw the furrow of his brow ridge and clenching of his jaw. As close as they'd grown and open as they were with each other, there was something he wasn't telling her and it was killing her inside. She wanted to reach over and brush her hand over his brow and jaw to ease the tension in his face but she wanted answers too. She'd give him as long as he needed, but she was not letting him go without one.

It had been at least a good three quiet minutes before he so much as looked at her. She felt the tension in his muscles and body from where he touched her skin - she knew he was fighting a harsh internal battle and realized that some more prodding was necessary in procuring an answer from the stubborn turtle.

"Please?" she whispered, pulling Raphael out of his reverie to look at her. There were tears pooling in her eyes at this point, but she couldn't help it nor did she really care.

At long last, he spoke, "...I don't want to hurt you..." and that was it. Raphael spoke it while brushing his thumb along her cheek to wipe the tear that escaped. "I'm fuckin' terrified of hurting you."

"...Why would you hurt me?" she asked curiously, thanking God she had a breakthrough.

April couldn't stop the smile that went across her lips when she saw Raph look away with a soft blush staining his cheeks and his lips in his adorable stubborn pout. "I... I know it hurts... Ya know... For girls to...well.."

"To what?" she asked, loving teasing him just to see his face flush.

"Ya know... Girls... When they're virgins and they do it for the first time -Ya know, it - it hurts."

"...Wow. I didn't think I'd be having Sex Ed class with Mr. Raphael Hamoto today. Should I be taking notes for the upcoming test?" April asked, barely containing the giggle in her chest.

"I'm serious!" he growled lowly, his bright green eyes wide, cheeks flushed and bright red near the edge of his mask

April couldn't help but smile. Although most would find Raphael's grouchy scowl quite intimidating, April found it to be irresistibly adorable. She closed her eyes and pulled down on his mask tails in order to bring his lips to hers. She felt Raphael flinch for only a moment before kissing her back. Pulling back from his cool lips with a soft pop, she smiled brightly at him.

"So... That's it? I knew that already. So... That's the reason you've been driving me crazy for over a year?" April asked, her forehead brushing his momentarily as she tried to resist the urge to bop him in the back of his head.

"No." Raphael's gaze unnerved her after that word left his mouth. The sudden seriousness that arose in those beautiful green eyes made a lump appear in her throat.

"What else?"

"...I - I was scared." hearing that admission from the strongest person she'd ever met shook her deeper than she cared to admit. Raphael was not one to discuss feelings, but full on admitting he feared anything other than cockroaches, made her heart leap in her throat.

"Scared of what?" April asked softly, hanging desperately on every word. Not even realizing her hands were resting on his shoulders and legs had fallen against his sides a long time ago. He could have left, but instead, he knew he owed it to her to at least answer her question at his strange behavior throughout their relationship.

"...Gettin' attached." he admitted moments later much to April's confusion.

"...Wait - w-what?"

"I was afraid of gettin' too attached to ya - to - to this." he said, hopelessly waving his arm to motion between the two of them. "I thought any day the novelty of this would wear off for ya and... I don't know - that you'd find someone better - someone you actually deserve.

 _That's_ why I didn't want to go all the way. I didn't want to allow myself to _believe_ that this was happening. I didn't wanna let myself hope that someone as amazing and pretty as you - actually wanted something like me... That you were willing to give yourself to me... Who has _nothing_ to give you back! I mean, come on! Let's face it, April!

 _I'm a fucking freak of nature!_

Not only that, but I have the world's shortest fuse and I'm always screwing stuff up! Casey's human - I can't even dream to compete with that! He can take you out to actually go on real dates, shopping, and movies and shit! But, not even that - it's just - I have nothing to offer ya! I-I'm not smart like Donnie, or fun and playful like Mikey, and it fuckin' pains me to say it out loud, but even Leo's all stable and is the calmest son of a bitch I ever met! I have nothing... Just... _**Nothing**_ _..._ I-I didn't want to go all the way because I didn't want you to regret it when you finally realized what a mistake I am..."

April remained speechless in the deafening silence that followed his outburst. Raph refused to meet her eyes. It was only when he sat back up on the couch, his elbows on his knees and his eyes trained forward looking at nothing, that April realized he wasn't on top of her anymore. It took her a moment to catch her breath before she slowly sat up and gained her bearings. She stared at him fully digesting what he had said, she felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she looked at him. It made her chest throb painfully to think that all of this time, he'd been bottling up that self-hatred and belief that he really was nothing to her - even after everything they'd been through.

"That's not true." she said, not bothering to hide the sob in her voice. "That's not true at all, Raphael... Now, you look at me **now** , dammit!"

Raph pursed his lips before letting out a breath and looking at her, shocked to see the amount of tears in her bright blue eyes and unleashed anger written all over her face. He wanted to wipe her tears but the way her shoulders trembled and jaw clenched, he knew that wasn't the best idea right now.

" _ **I love you.**_ "April said clearly, not allowing the tremble in her voice to show. She swallowed thickly, watching the disbelief that played over his face at her words, before continuing, "I love you _so_ much. How _dare_ you think that you have _nothing_ to offer me. _I chose_ _ **you**_.

 _Not Donnie - not Casey -_ _ **YOU,**_ _Raphael._

Let's get this straight. You are _not_ a freak! I don't care that you're a turtle! That doesn't matter to me in the least! I thought you knew that! I chose you because of _who you are._.. you're so strong - and not just physically, Raphael. You brought stability and leadership when Leo was hurt. You always took care of us even in the darkest of times. You made me laugh even when all I wanted to do was cry.

How you _always_ fiercely protect your family - making sure they're out of harm's way - even if it means you get hurt in the process. Most of all, you make me feel safe even when the world is literally falling apart underneath our feet. I'd never felt safer than I do with you. My whole life has been one crazy tornado of fucked-up things no one should have to go through - but here you are - keeping me grounded. You kept me safe through all of it... and you make me so _fucking happy_... You're more than anything I could have _ever_ wanted or even _dreamed_ of having. So, let _me_ tell _**you**_ , Raphael, I am with you because I **want** to be. No matter what you think - I will _never_ regret choosing you...

 _ **Never!"**_

Without ever taking her eyes off his shocked face, she grabbed his hands. His large ones dwarfed hers but she grasped them as tightly as she could, allowing him to feel the trembling in her limbs. April stared into his eyes, which betrayed every emotion he was going through.

Astonishment, shock, and the sheer amazement that shone through his eyes was enough to let her know he believed her.

After her words finally reverberated through his system - words suddenly became unnecessary.

Before April had a change to blink, she was lying back on the couch with Raphael atop of her as he was furiously kissing her mouth for all he was worth. April immediately closed her eyes and smiled against his lips, her arms wrapping around his neck as she hungrily returned it.

* * *

 **Remember, next chapter will be rated a hardcore M**.

Y'all have been warned. Hope you'll still want to check it out. It's about to get super hawt in here, y'all. Get ready. ;-)

Chapter 3 will be coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Rated: M**

Pairing: Raphael x April O' Neil (2k12)

 _Summary: It'd been over a year since April and Raphael started dating, but her patience was quickly wearing thin. After winning countless battles and trampling so many foes - was finally losing her v-card to her red-banded terrapin boyfriend too much to ask?_

* * *

 **I** **'m still shocked at how many of you lovely people like my story! You all are just too kind! :-) I hope this part satisfies what y'all were waiting for! I do hope I delivered.**

 **Also, a shout out to the sweet, wonderful, talented fellow Raphril author, Diporae for proof-reading and being able to magically fix my awful English and grammar mistakes! If you haven't read her stuff, you need to NOW.**

 **Enjoy! xoxo.**

* * *

In seconds, both were feverishly kissing. Hands that were once timid were now more sure than ever as they brushed over each other's bodies in a crazed frenzy of hands and lips. This lasted all of thirty seconds, before things got so hot and heavy that they sensed the couch was not optimum for where this was heading. Raphael scooped her up, without breaking their lip lock, and ran toward her bedroom, being sure to slam the door behind him.

April didn't bother to stop the laugh that escaped her throat when he unceremoniously tossed her on the bed as she eagerly watched him ripping off all of his weapons, padding, and belt. Her laugh turned to a soft moan when he leapt onto the bed, placing himself over her while shifting his weight until he comfortably lay on top of her. His once timid hands rose instantly, so he could eagerly cup her clothed breasts and softly begin pinching at the hard nubs wrestling against their fabric prison. She sighed, pushing them further into his large hands, as her legs spread allowing her to shamelessly press her groin against his belt-free plastron.

April couldn't believe how wet she had become almost instantaneously. The only thing preventing her arousal from plowing into overdrive, as his lower scutes deliciously rubbed against her, was the damp thin cotton of her underwear and shorts. Her fingertips made their way to his face as he started kissing and nipping at her neck, his own hands still delightedly preoccupied with her perky firm breasts.

Skating her nails over the worn fabric, April quickly loosened the knot on the back of his mask. As his head lifted, she instantly locked eyes with the green-eyed terrapin. The smile that he gave her left her feeling utterly nearly breathless. She had never felt this way about anyone. Never had she even entertained the thought that it was possible to love someone _so much_ that it physically hurt.

Without realizing it, she felt tears pooling in her eyes and Raph instantly began brushing away her tears, kissing the ones his hands had missed. As he looked at her with concern etched over his face, all she could do was smile as her thumbs brushed along his cheeks silently assuring him she was okay. Understanding the gesture, his smile returned and April finished removing the piece of red cloth from his eyes.

His mask strewn towards her floor, April wasted no time cupping his naked face before placing her forehead firmly against his. Enjoying both the soft tickle of his breath against her cheek and the feeling of his pounding heart against her own, guided her eyes closed of their own accord. She wanted to engrave this moment in her heart and mind forever; as bat-shit crazy as her life was, she never imagined it'd end up this way. Never in her wildest dreams did she think a hotheaded mutant turtle would become the most important thing in her life. Before her joy overwhelmed her to kiss his snout, she silently laughed at the wonderful absurdity of it all. A moment later April met his gaze, subconsciously biting her lip out of the pure bliss that came with having him on top of her.

Raphael didn't speak; he just kissed her, his fingers gently brushing through her hair. He had waited long enough. The torment of having to pull away from her throughout their relationship was excruciating. Hearing those words of love from her mouth made him realize he'd been so fucking stupid about this whole thing. He knew he should have told her sooner, but that didn't matter now. Now, he was ready. Finally ready to give all of himself to her.

Gently kneading those incredibly soft mounds of flesh upon their arrival, his large calloused hands left her beautiful face in bittersweet departure. Desperately yearning to feel her breasts without the obstruction of cloth yet simultaneously torn by wanting to enjoy the moment as long as freaking possible, Raphael's decision was made for him when he felt April's hands leaving their perch from the back of his neck to descend to where she could pull up her shirt.

Feeling his stomach shove itself into his dry throat, Raphael eagerly watched as her naked chest was finally exposed to his hungry eyes. Wasting no time after seeing those twin mounds of soft flesh, each highlighted with a hardened dusty pink nipple, his bulging erection nearly shattered his plastron. Valiantly Raph fought against the intense pressure – not yet ready to show himself to her just yet. Instead, he busied himself with the new flesh that was exposed to his ravenous eyes, mouth, and hands.

His hands were greedily running along her bare chest. The overwhelming softness of her breasts first shocked him into simply touching and handling them as if they were velvet glass, but upon hearing April's soft moans of encouragement, he quickly began kneading and caressing them vigorously. He'd never felt anything softer in his life, and couldn't help but place his mouth atop her breasts, kissing and suckling the stiffening nubs that eagerly beckoned him.

April didn't stop moaning at feeling his hot mouth and slick tongue on her chest. His previous soft brushes were nothing compared to feeling him kiss and lap his rough wet tongue along her now goose-pimpled flesh. She bit her lip, her head pressed firmly into the pillow, enjoying the sensation it was giving her. Picturing those talented hands and mouth going even lower crossed her mind; she had to force down the throaty groan that wanted to escape just at the sheer thought alone.

Broken out of her reverie, she squeaked when she felt one of his hands leave her breast only to cup her groin. The feel of his large hand cupping the most intimate part of her – not pressing – just simply laying atop of it, was almost too much to bear. Her eyes opened and she saw Raphael looking at her, silently asking for permission to continue. All she could do was smile, as he helped her shimmy out of her shorts and underwear.

Raph swallowed deeply as he watched his beautiful April take off the last piece of clothing. Her whole body exposed for him and him alone. Admiring her timidly as she lay back down after depositing her shorts on the floor, he watched breathlessly as she gingerly opened her legs to his yearning gaze. For just a moment, he couldn't help but gawk and stare. Sure, he'd seen videos and pictures of it before, but seeing the bright pink lips of her vulva and the dark red opening of her vagina peeking out from in between them made his cock stiffen painfully.

His eyes roved over her body from her cute tiny toes all the way up to her halo of red hair strewn messily across the pillow; he couldn't fucking believe just how lucky he was. This beautiful girl – no, _woman_ – had chosen him. Looking deeply into her bright blue eyes, he knew he was never letting her go – never going to let her doubt just how deeply he felt for her. He lowered himself slightly to kiss her mouth. Immediately, she returned the kiss with ferocity, her tongue flicking eagerly against his own.

After a moment, he pulled back and refocused his attention on giving her all the pleasure she deserved. Wasting no time, his hand softly brushed over her lower naked mound curiously. She was mostly smooth, just a trimmed triangle of soft red hair just above where her slit started. As his fingers explored more, he enjoyed feeling the soft smooth lips against the tips of his fingers. He released a breath – he wasn't aware he was holding – and as he inhaled, he quickly recognized the smell of her obvious arousal. He knew _that_ aroma well – he'd smelt it from previous occasions when they'd gotten a little hot and heavy – and now, as he felt her slit, there was a novel dampness he'd never before noticed.

As much as he hated to admit it, he had watched quite a bit of porn much like any sexually frustrated teenage boy going through puberty did. He never looked at it again after getting together with April, but through his limited _education_ from pictures, videos, and mainly Wikipedia, he had learned of natural female lubrication. However, to experience her arousal and wetness first hand – knowing it was for _him_ – he could barely begin to wrap his head around it. Gently pressing a thick finger against the slit before running it from bottom to top in one fell swoop, his fingers continued their exploration of her.

Raph couldn't help but flinch when as soon as he touched the hooded nub near the top of her slit, April jumped as if touching a live wire. He was worried he had hurt her, but after experimentally brushing it again, the pleasurable moan that left her mouth made it reverberate through his shell. Looking down at her wet nether lips, he smirked before lowering himself to his stomach. He prayed he didn't completely screw this up, but knew he needed to try. He wasted no time in kissing those slick smooth lips and tasting the musky liquid that was leaking out of the opening. It wasn't exactly a pleasant taste but being able to do this for her far outweighed the bitter, musty flavor. After a few moments, he became accustomed to the new taste and went at this task with a renewed vigor. It was so rewarding to know he was so far excelling at this task by the way his beautiful April was moaning unabashedly moaning and screaming during it all. Feeling her grabbing greedily at his shoulders while thrusting her groin deeper against his face was just another bonus.

April couldn't breathe. Digging her fingernails into his rock-hard deltoids, she moaned unheeded. She didn't care how loud she was – screw her neighbors. Never did she imagine that it would feel _this_ _good._ His lips, tongue, and brush of his thumb and teeth over her clit was driving her out of her mind with lust. Fuck, she was _overjoyed_ that she'd waited for him to be ready. She'd wait five more years and then some for this. It felt _that good_. Giving herself to someone she loved so much was worth every second she had to wait. Feeling his wide, warm wet tongue brushing over her again and again left her wanting to climb the walls out of mind-boggling ecstasy.

The soft nips of his lips and probing of his hot tongue continued uninterrupted as he lingeringly ate her out. For the first few minutes, it was all about just absorbing this experience, about exploring this new part of her body, and – for lack of a better phrase – milking it for all it was worth. It wasn't until she began softly mewling and grasping at the back of his neck that he began focusing on her clit and became more serious on his task of bringing her to orgasm. Hearing her wailing of pleasure suddenly fill the room, he finally gave in, allowing his penis to descend out of his body.

April's mind went completely blank when he pulled her clit into his mouth, using his lips and tongue to massage the small nub back and forth. Then, with one final soft nip, an orgasm shot through her body like lightening. Releasing a soft wail at the overwhelming feeling, she shook uninhibited as the pleasure continued to course through her veins. The aftershocks that followed continued to flood through her system making her vibrate with the sheer bliss that still pulsed through her nerves. She felt as if she was falling, the weightlessness of her orgasm leaving her gasping for breath and grasping for Raphael. Once she got control of her body, she managed to weakly tug on his arm and he went willingly, laying over her, his arms keeping the majority of his weight off of her as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Breathlessly, she kissed him, tasting her own slightly musky flavor on his lips but not caring in the least. She focused on the feel of his mouth and his body pressed against her sweaty chest and feeling his plastron against her bare pussy, which made a wet squelching noise when it made contact. The brushing of tongues and caressing of his lips as her heart continued to hammer in her chest just meshed into a symphony of pure euphoria. April tensed suddenly when she felt the tip of something wide and moist poke softly at her soaking wet entrance. A moment later, their kisses ebbed to a lingering end and Raph was nervously looking at her face for any sign of doubt in her lust clouded blue eyes.

Raphael didn't see any hesitation. Just pure trust and the love he still fucking couldn't believe apparent by the way she looked at him. Raphael never believed anybody would have looked at him the way she was now. Sapphire eyes scanned over his face without a trace of doubt, just unadulterated trust in him. He knew he didn't deserve it, but savored the moment anyway. Ready to gently start pushing inside her willing body, he was delayed when he felt her hands cup his cheeks, forcing him to stop.

"Please… wait. I… I wanna touch you first." She spoke softly, the first words spoken since she admitted her love for him, which now felt like years ago. He'd been so wrapped up in this new reality that he forgot how so speak. Hearing the words she uttered and trying to remember how to breathe, he was pulled back to earth when the gravity of what she was asking of him became clear.

April wanted to touch him – well, more accurately, his penis: the most private organ that lay within his body and only comes out for one sole purpose.

 _She wanted to touch it._

Of course, the request should have been expected, but he still wasn't sure what to say or do in response. All he did was stare at her, still perched atop of her ready to push inside of her body. Finally, he cleared his throat and nodded before slowly sitting back up.

This was it. This was the moment April was going to leave him. In the midst of her kisses and getting lost in the new found pleasure of just touching every part of her body, he forgot one crucial thing: he wasn't human.

Obviously, it still resembled a penis, but what April was going to see was nothing like male human genitalia. For starters, he was big – not with the intention to brag – it was just a fact. While not half the length of his body, like a normal turtle, he still had quite a few inches over a well-endowed human male. The girth was wider and thicker. He wasn't kidding when he said he didn't want to hurt her; he knew virgin or not, it was gonna hurt like hell. He still was unsure if her body was even prepared for the sheer size difference. The color didn't exactly help either; not green like a lot would believe, but a dark red – almost purple near the wide triangle-shaped tip.

But it was far too late to back out now. Instead, he looked away and just stood on his knees, fully aware she could see his penis exposed to the cool air around them. In the corner of his eye, he witnessed her rising up from her lying down position on the bed and sat up to get a better look in the dim light. Turning his face to her but still not looking straight at her, he waited for her recoil; he waited for the look of disgust to immediately fill her eyes. Waiting on pins and needles for her to yell at him to get out of her room and that she never wanted to see him again. After all of this to have her only reject him; he knew his heart couldn't take it.

Raphael visibly jumped when he felt soft fingers running over the slick top of his penis. Finally daring a glance in her direction, he simply watched in sheer amazement at April's curiosity and gentle prodding of his organ. He noticed her tongue flick out to wet her lips as she continued her gentle exploration of him.

April wasn't exactly sure what to expect. She had seen pictures online of turtle penises and wasn't gonna skim over the fact it freaked her out the first time she curiously googled it just months after meeting the turtles. It wasn't exactly the slightly different shape that threw her off, it was more just the sheer size that daunted her. As time passed, she really just became more curious about it, not really knowing how the mutagen would have effected this particular part of their anatomy.

Once she and Raphael began to date, her curiosity only intensified. Free to rove over her boyfriend's body, she realized they didn't have tails, which she had noticed before but simply assumed were tucked in somewhere. When April asked him, Raph just gave her a weird look. That was the end of that conversation. So even up to this point, she wasn't sure how his anatomy worked, but was insistent on figuring it out.

Her hands were now freely roaming and ghosting over his organ. The first thing she noticed was that it was slick and lubricated, which wasn't a trait of male humans. She was grateful for this because looking at the massive penis in her hand, she was going to need all the lube she could get. The tip was wide and flared slightly, but was still similar to a human's. The only other thing that vastly differed – other than the size – was the color, which was a deep reddish purple. Thus, the only unsolved question was where it was coming from. Her right hand gently cupped his penis and continued to follow the ridge that lead underneath his body. Her fingers tensed upon feeling an open slit underneath his body where there used to be bony armor earlier. This question must have been plastered on her face because Raph quickly cleared up all of her remaining questions.

"Those plates ain't permanent. We don't have tails, so we ain't like normal turtles. Instead, it just stays inside 'til we get all worked up, then the plates move 'til it pops out from that opening ya just touched." Raphael awkwardly explained after clearing his throat, still trying to remember how to breathe as April continued to handle him so intimately.

Seemingly satisfied with her mutant turtle anatomy lesson, April wasted no time in placing her mouth over the wide tip of his penis. Raphael couldn't help the girlish yelp that left his lips before he even realized what exactly was happening. The experience of feeling her hot mouth over the tip of his penis was mind-numbing. His hands were shaking as he moved to cup April's head in hopes to somewhat control her actions so he didn't completely lose his mind with pleasure and end this before it really had a chance to begin.

April softly suckled on the tip, not being able to push too much of him into her mouth. Her hands were grasping him along the base, gently stroking him up and down and just hoping she wasn't completely screwing it up. Reading about how to do it versus actually doing it were two different things but she wanted to try and give him as much pleasure as he had just given her. A few more moments of the satisfaction of being able to of listen to Raphael's breathy moans later, April felt his hands cup her shoulders and she reluctantly pulled away from his penis with a soft pop.

When April's eyes met his, she knew it was finally the time she'd been waiting for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Rated: M**

Pairing: Raphael x April O' Neil (2k12)

 _Summary: It'd been over a year since April and Raphael started dating, but her patience was quickly wearing thin. After winning countless battles and trampling so many foes - was finally losing her v-card to her red-banded terrapin boyfriend too much to ask?_

* * *

Here's the last chapter, y'all. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for sticking with me! :-)

There is a drabble series in the works that coincides with this story! It'll be called ' _Afterglow_ ' and the first chapter will be out next week! Hope ya'll check it out!

Again, I need to give a shout out to the incredible, amazing Diporae for proof-reading and again being able to tackle and fix my awful English and grammar mistakes. Seriously, if you already haven't read her stuff, you really need to! She's **INCREDIBLE!**

* * *

Raphael gently lowered her to her back and rested his weight on top of her, careful to keep the majority of it off her taunt and delicate frame. As her legs opened, he adjusted his lower half accordingly. Softly feeling the tip of his penis at her moist entrance left April gasping. She fully expected this to hurt like hell, but she was ready. No matter how physically painful, she wanted to have all of him now.

Reaching between them, Raphael touched her wet opening softly with probing fingers, but as his large index slowly pushed in, he could only hear her moan painfully at the intrusion. Raphael withdrew it, waiting for her go ahead to try again. With a nod of her head, April tried to relax as she felt his finger – which _was basically_ the size of decent-sized human penis – begin pushing inside of her. She couldn't help but tense when she felt the pain accompanying her vagina stretching around the intrusive finger. Trying a different tactic, Raphael lowered himself to kiss her neck; the tip of his index finger barely probing her opening as his thumb brushed teasingly along her clit.

April finally relaxed, and leaned her head back to expose her neck to his lips and tongue. Opting to focus predominantly on the pleasure he was producing, rather than the pain of his finger delving into her tight wet opening.

"Keep going..." April whispered, her hands rubbing slow circles against his shoulders.

Raphael nodded and pushed his finger inside of her further. Over time, he was eventually able to relax her enough that he was finally able to push his entire index inside of her. He couldn't help but let out a breath at the feeling of that tight wet coil pulsing around his finger, and just picturing it enveloping his penis almost made him come right there and then.

Pulling away from her neck, he looked at her flushed face. He was sure to give her a moment to adjust to the feeling of his digit knuckle deep inside her before he continued. With no pain apparent in her expression, Raphael gently pulled his finger out before pushing it back in. Repeating this motion several times, he could gauge her reaction as it slid from slight hitches of breath to guttural moans of lust. Raph smirked at her reaction as he continued fucking her with his large finger, curling it slowly inside of her forcing her to eyes to roll before plunging her head deep into the pillow with soft wails.

Raphael knew April was ready.

Withdrawing this finger, which was soaked with her fluids, he once again adjusted himself on top of her. Being sure to distract her by kissing her and brushing his lower plastron against her clit, his penis began probing her entrance gently. After rubbing himself against her a few times to spread her amazing wetness liberally over the area, he pushed the tip of his penis inside of her tight sheath. Raphael couldn't help the soft churr that left his throat of its own accord; hearing the cute noise that left Raph's throat distracted April from the burning pain, which gave him the opportunity for him to push in further. Quickly, they agreed on a routine: he'd push, wait for her to adjust before pushing deeper, and repeat. Soon he was up to the hilt, with his plastron pressing firmly against her pubis. The magnitude of feeling himself completely encompassed inside her tight, slick cavern made Raphael's breath catch in his throat and a deep guttural moan to escape from his lips at the sheer pleasure of it.

Meanwhile, April's experience contrasted greatly from the pleasure her boyfriend felt. Instead of complete gratification at his entrance into her body, she instead was being introduced to the most searing burning pain she never knew existed. It basically felt as if she was being ripped in half from the inside out, and it was almost too much to bear. She couldn't breathe, her toes were curled in utter agony against his shell, and her fingernails were deeply rooted into his shoulders.

When she remembered how to breathe again, she soon sensed more than felt Raph wanting to move, but she refused to let it happen. Instead, her vagina instinctively began squeezing the life out of his penis in order to keep it from moving and hurting her further. Raphael was quick in sensing her great discomfort in the tenseness of her muscles, tightly closed eyes, flushed cheeks, clenched jaw, and furrowed brow - not to mention the death grip around his penis. Not being able to do much else, he tried to ease it as much as he could, again, by simple distraction. He quickly lowered his face to hers; seeking her tightly clenched lips, he began gently enticing her to kiss him back.

April tensed at first, feeling the slight movement of his body on top of her, but relaxed when his lips pressed insistently on hers. Over the next few moments, neither parted. Their lips doing nothing more than soft coaxing and nipping, their tongues began brushing and tasting one another in their constant exploration. April's hands soon slacked, leaving half-moon indentations on his scales, before they perched atop Raph's shoulders in order to drape loosely around his neck as their kissing continued to intensify.

The pain faded and turned into a distant memory as their kisses ebbed to a stop. April was breathing heavily, her forehead pressed against Raphael's as they did nothing but gaze into each other's eyes. Licking her molten lips – the action causing Raphael's spellbound eyes to follow the movement – clearly lust emitted from both of them in waves. April could only bite her bottom lip before moaning blissfully when he kissed her again. Pulling away momentarily to look into his eyes she gingerly adjusted her legs, opening them wider in an invitation for him to continue.

April couldn't stop the shudder that went through her when he smirked before he quickly pulled out with a soft pop as his penis withdrew from her warm cavern – the sudden emptiness without him inside of her leaving her strangely cold. That was why she didn't even bother to stop the gasp and accompanying lengthy moan that left her throat when he suddenly pushed back in. Though still tinted with a slight burning pain, the pleasure that tingled her spine quickly overpowered it as if it never existed. After only a couple of shallow thrusts in and out, April was nearly shouting every time he pushed in deeper.

The ecstasy of him so deep inside of her body was indescribable.

She never knew sex could feel _this good_ and was just so happy it was with him that she was sharing this pleasure with. Every time his hard length was pushed inside her body at just the right angle, she felt this incredible jolt of electricity go up her spine. She barely noticed in the sex-fueled recesses of her mind that she was mumbling and screaming orders for him to please go " _Deeper", "Harder", "Faster_ ", and just praises of " _Oh yes, Raphael, that feels so good, baby_!"After losing track for how long he'd been freely thrusting into her welcoming body, she felt the brush of his plastron against her clit and she knew somewhere in her incoherent mind she was going to come any…

" **Ahhhhhh! YES! Raphael!** " she screeched at the top of her lungs – her orgasm upon her before she had time to even prepare – the uncontrollable spasm of her muscles squeezing his length in a death grip. It took every ounce of stamina in his body to resist the urge to cum inside of her right there and then but he wasn't finished yet. After she had come off her high, the slight out of body experience mind-numbing, it was feeling him push in deeper into her convulsing wet sheath that broke her out of her reverie and back into her body.

Raphael was now pumping freely into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he adjusted his weight, to favor his knees, and began fucking her into sweet oblivion. Combining the lewd sound of the top of his thighs slapping against her ass, the squeaking of bed springs, and the pounding of the headboard into the wall behind it with every thrust, April could do little more than enjoy the feeling of him plunging that gorgeous cock deep into her body over and over again. His incredible ninja stamina keeping him going strongly – all those glorious muscles adorning every inch of his beautiful body were now solely focused in bringing her euphoria she never knew existed.

Raphael slowed for just a moment to hike her legs further up his waist before continuing his fevered thrusting. When he entered her from this new angle, it was just seconds later she found herself doing nothing more than just letting loose his name through an animalistic moan in the midst of her third and most powerful orgasm as it completely consumed her very being. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as her orgasm shook through her body as he continued to fuck her with everything he had.

"Oh, fuck! **April!** " Raphael growled as it all became too much for him. As he felt her tight, slick, and warm vagina tightly coil around his still thrusting penis for the second time, the most unbelievable feeling overtook his body. He quickly pressed her against him, his arms wrapped around her orgasm-entranced trembling body as tight as he could without outright crushing her. Making her lay still, his penis buried inside of her welcoming body up to the hilt before he finally released, semen spurting forth from his twitching penis into April's womb. The feeling of emptying himself deeply inside of her body made it impossible for him to reign back the full resonating churr he made against her sweaty throat as he finished.

Both utterly changed, they remained speechless in the following moments. April's breath was still caught in her throat as she rode out the remainder of her orgasm. Raphael's low churr against her throat and the warmth of his seed spilling directly inside her womb was a feeling she'd never forget. The complete intimate erotica of the act of him coming so deep inside of her was one she hoped to repeat as often as possible. She couldn't help the groan of disappointment that spurred from her mouth when she felt his penis soften before retracting from her body and back into the confines of his shell. His arms loosened slightly around her but before lifting himself off, he kissed her soundly, his body humming with the afterglow of their coupling.

Finally, Raphael lifted his weight as she reluctantly unwrapped her arms from his neck. He plopped down next to her and tried to regain his breath. Turning his head, he stared silently in disbelief at the redhead lying next to him and the amazing thing that just transpired between them. Raph had some idea what sex was going to be like but the act far exceeded any and all expectation he'd ever had. April seemed to be experiencing much of the same thoughts. Blankly her eyes stared in shock at the ceiling before she turned her head and looked at him. Slowly, she adjusted her body to face him.

A moment after getting back their bearings, they scooted closer to one another. Pressing her body against Raphael's plastron, April was already all too aware of the soreness that was going to plague her for the next few days, but for right now, she couldn't find herself to give a crap because what she had gotten in return was more than worth it. Although Raph was still slightly out of breath from the exertion, it was soon returned to normal. He glanced over at April who lay propped at his side, her body curving easily against him as if made for him.

"You okay?" Raph murmured, his hand brushing a bit of sweat soaked hair away from her face and behind her ear.

April's eyes met his for a moment and allowed the overwhelming feelings that transpired in the afterglow make her tremble. Leaning over him slightly, she kissed his lips, cheeks, and eyes before moving to his throat and the skin above where his plastron began. Her hands brushed over his arms, head, and sides; her touch simply worshiping the body that just had given her so much pleasure. April wanted to answer yes and thank him for his gentleness with her, for she knew her first time could have ended up being hell on earth with an uncaring lover who would just thrust into her without any preparation. Internally shuddering the thought, and with no words to express her gratitude, she opted to snuggle up to his side. With her arms strewn about his shoulders, she pulled him down on top of her allowing her to kiss him properly once more.

Raph smiled against her lips, as he found himself slightly hovering over her again, his upper body positioned over hers. They continued to kiss, relishing the feel and touch of their mouths. Brushing her tongue over his lips, April felt his mouth open before his wide tongue plunged into her mouth, while one of his hands was used to keep his weight off of her, leaving his other to run freely over her tender breasts and her sweet flank. Raphael was still in disbelief at how fucking good her warm bare skin felt against his own. How unalike they were in every facet of the word, and yet they still felt so perfect together. Catching the slight shiver that ran through her body, he pulled away to look at her curiously.

April tried to sport a poker face, but by the soft tilt of her mouth, he knew she was not telling him something. As he continued to gauge her reaction, his hand continued its motion along her side making her twitch again.

April was screwed when that evil feral grin made its way onto his face.

"Are you ticklish?" He asked smoothly, his fingers dancing along her side not fully believing he never discovered such a titillating tidbit about her.

"No!" she denied as quickly as possible, trying her damnedest not to but twitching nonetheless when his large fingers brushed the nerves near her hip.

"You are!" He laughed loudly, the sound of it making a familiar warmth pool in her belly.

Mere seconds later – without any warning – she was attacked with ferocity. His fingers causing her unbelievable amounts of torture upon her helpless sides, all she could do was scream; her cries only interrupted with bouts of her own uncontrollable laughter as he ruthlessly continued his cruel assault.

At her reaction, he languidly stopped his torment; more than happy to listen to the chime of her light breathy laugh as it slowly died down. Raphael couldn't help but be pleased with himself. Discovering this new trait about her and getting to watch his beautiful naked April squirm, her breasts bouncing with her movements, made it all the better. As he watched her take a few more shallow breaths, to calm herself down, Raph couldn't resist allowing his eyes to rove over every inch of her gorgeous porcelain skin. Within seconds, he felt a familiar stirring between his legs but knew that twice probably wasn't going to happen tonight.

Raph still didn't feel right knowing the pain she went through for him. Combined with seeing the blood left behind on the bedsheets – a testimony to the gift she had given him – he didn't even begin to assume that there would be a second round. She gave herself completely to him, and he was forever changed by that fact. As she cuddled once again to his side after giving a playful thwack to his plastron, he couldn't help but kiss her soundly once more. She sleepily returned it before settling back beside him.

"I love you." She breathed, brushing her lips against his as her hand cupped the back of his skull.

"I love you too." He whispered back. His eyes closed as he pressed his forehead against hers, savoring this small moment in time.

Green soon met blue one again; April gave him a warm sleepy smile as she rested her head atop his bicep. Just moments later, he watched silently as she quietly fell asleep curled up in his strong grasp. With a soft tug on the comforter, he pulled it over her, reluctantly covering that gorgeous naked skin from his gaze. Raph remained steadfast and careful as he adjusted himself accordingly. Making sure she was comfortable before he did the same, he laid next to her with her beautiful naked body wrapped in his arms. His eyes could do nothing more than rove over her face. That slender image: accentuated by high cheek bones and pointed nose, was speckled with beautiful cinnamon colored freckles, and with the fanning of her dark eyelashes splayed against her flushed cheeks combined with her beautiful pouty dusty pink lips, it all came together like a priceless masterpiece with her tumbles of gorgeous red-orange hair as its frame.

Knowing what a beautiful person she was inside, it was easy to overlook just how startlingly physically breath-taking she was as well; realizing this just brought it home how freaking lucky he was. Never in his wildest imaginings did he ever have something as wonderful as her. Since he was a child, he never allowed that hope and longing to break free from the recesses of his heart and mind. He was going to die never knowing the love of a woman and he'd accepted that a long time ago.

April had changed everything. Seeing her from atop that rooftop for the first time was etched into every fiber of his being, but upon hearing Donatello's words just seconds later, knowing his genius brother felt the same, Raphael had retreated. His sobering regret of telling Donnie he didn't have a chance was just him yelling to himself:

" _We're mutants! We're freaks! She'll never see us as anything more!_ "

Raphael forced these feelings to be pushed and shoved into the most darkened compartmentalized areas of his psyche that were never to see the light of day.

That wasn't exactly how it all worked out.

Over the course of two years, they grew to know this girl, of course he wasn't ever really alone with her for fear of letting her see into the dark recesses of his most secret desire. But he began to know her nonetheless. He found himself drawn to her – her unmatched beauty, unconditional kindness, and fiery short temper combined with her vast love for anyone she held dear – much like a moth to a flame. It was during this time he found himself catching glimpses of her smile, the tingle that would reverberate throughout his carapace simply by hearing her voice or the soft chime of her laughter. He'd soon come to realize that he no longer could ignore the festering wound on his heart nor could he contain the feelings ready to burst forth from his chest.

Raph was fucked.

When April kissed him, Raph swore he was dreaming. Swore to the highest power that this was a fantasy of his overactive imagination, and at any second he'd wake up alone in his bed with nothing more than the lingering ghost of a kiss on his lips and a throbbing erection. As soon as he touched her waist, steadying her center of gravity on top of that tiny chicken coop in Northampton, he knew it was reality. Within seconds, his lips were devouring hers and he never looked back.

The doubt started soon enough. Being officially a couple was a nice perk even if it came with a side of stink eye from Casey and a generous portion of outright avoidance from Donnie for the next six months, but it was worth it. Time healed those wounds but Raph still couldn't let go of those words he'd spoken to Donatello in what seemed like a lifetime ago.

 _Mutants._

 _Freaks._

How – Why _did_ April want _him_? He puzzled and obsessed over that in his mind constantly. Even at times when they kissed and softly petted, Raph found himself unable to think about much else than the doubts plaguing his mind, and he eventually pulled away. As excruciating as it physically was to pull retreat from her warmth and tender caresses and promises of even more, what was the absolute worst was the look in her eyes. As clear as crystal in her bright blue depths were so many questions coupled with obvious signs of hurt – of confusion – and yet he still couldn't tell her. He'd managed to brush off the fact they had yet to christen their relationship and since she never brought it up, neither did he. As sexually frustrated as he was when he had this gorgeous beautiful girlfriend that was willing to do anything, he still never was able to get to second base without these doubts running rampant. He hated how attached he was getting and how long it had been dragging out. Raph fully expected that any day now she'd tell him she didn't want him anymore – that she'd found a human male that could give her everything he couldn't.

That day never came.

So, here they were over a year later and still in what seemed to be the first week of their relationship. He thought maybe it wasn't so bad. He still had a technical "girlfriend," and he got to kiss and hug her all he wanted. So, when April finally tired from him, he'd still have enough leverage to perhaps move on from such a devastating blow, and she'd still have her virginity, which she could give to someone who actually deserved her. It wasn't until he heard her say, " _I love you_ ," did he feel the devastation in her voice: the outright defiance of his self-hatred and doubt about how much he meant to her. How this beautiful gorgeous woman could love someone as stupid, angry, and screwed up as him shook him straight down to his core, tearing off all of his scales and armor, leaving him completely exposed.

Never in his life did he feel more free and sure of anything else in his life.

Raphael went to her, made love to her, and knew he'd made the right choice.

Raphael watched silently as his fingers brushed over her warm cheeks and through her silky hair. His body was still pleasantly humming from intercourse, but the exhaustion from such activities was apparent in the drooping of his eyelids and lethargy of his body. As much as his body screamed to follow her into a wonderful slumber, he didn't want this moment to end. As temping as sleep sounded, he didn't want miss a second of this feeling of complete and utter happiness that he'd never felt before.

Not being able to do much else but watch his beautiful girlfriend sleep and ponder over this cataclysmic life change, he began to feel his body protest its consciousness. His eyes began slipping closed of their own accord as his body relaxed into the warmth of the bed and the remarkable feeling of her naked body pressing against his. Raph was quick in leaning over to kiss the corner of her soft mouth once more before he relaxed further into the confines of the comforter.

Raph was reluctant to do so, but finally relented to the comfort of this moment. As his eyes slid closed, his self-hatred and disbelief that this joy could never exist for him fell away, and he was left with the complete satisfaction of knowing for sure that she'd be there when his eyes opened. Together, they would greet the next morning. He was sure this was where he was supposed to be, and being able to be with her was far too great an opportunity to miss.

As night continued around them, dreams led them away from their beautiful reality with the hope of a new tomorrow and the countless years yet to come.

With that in mind, one year to wait for this hardly mattered at all.

THE END.

* * *

 _I do hope you enjoyed this little 2k12 Raphril debauchery. Thank you all for your support and encouraging comments! Until next time, stay gorgeous, y_ _'all!_ _xoxo.  
_

 _Stay tuned for 'Afterglow' coming out next week!_


End file.
